Lover's Truth
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* Some random shorts of ships during Valentines c:


_1. Conflicting_

His hand caressed her face, sliding down to her left cheek. His green eyes gazed into the pair of gentle browns. Both held such sincerity, such tranquillity. No pride marked her irises. No arrogance flaunted her every feature. She was a sober, quiet, sweet girl that still cared for him even when he ignored their friendship.

Green curved a woeful smile. Without a word, he gently wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her closer to his chest. The boy placed his lips on her soft brown hair, kissing each strand with such love and forgiveness.

She always cared for him, even when he once neglected her.

And he was thankful that she remained by his side, even when he once disappeared.

_2. Nameless_

"You're a dork." Green pulled his visor down, blocking Red from looking at his face.

Pulling his visor upwards, Red pulled a sneaky smirk. "You're the bigger dork, you dork." He ruffled his messy brown hair, earning a loud 'hey' from the young leader. Red laughed to see such a bushy mess he had done to his hair. The long strands fell on Green's face, temporarily shielding his vision of the hearty laughter.

"Oh you're on, _dork_." Wasting no time, Green pounced Red to the ground, the two finally ending up playing a little game of wrestling with laughter as their music.

_3. Twinleaf_

Jun played with her hair as he sat in front of her. The boy flashed a cheeky smile while the girl gave a lazy grin. "Man Kari Kari, it's been a while since you cut your hair. It's almost as long as a Buizel's tail!" Jun beamed enthusiastically as he slowly tugged her hair.

Her grin turned to an annoyed frown to hear such a remark. "Shut up it's my hair-" Her frown then disappeared as Jun leaned closer to kiss her.

A few minutes wheezed by, and Jun broke the kiss. Both cheeks were hot and red. One emitted a bashful chuckle to see such adorableness on his childhood friend's face. "Well," His fingers stroke her soft black strands, "it makes you a whole lot of beautiful, that's for sure."

_4. Dualrival_

Cheren quietly and secretly fidgeted nervously in his seat as he looked at Bianca. The girl was eating the meal he cooked for her, faces showing many expressions from surprise to bafflement. Though his face remained calm and stoic, only Arceus knew the wave of anxiety beating up his chest right now. "Well…?" he asked finally, voice hinting a croak at the jitters.

Bianca looked at the spectacled boy's eyes. How shocked she was when she realized Cheren had cooked for her on Valentines – and something extravagant for that matter. It was her favourite dish: Spaghetti Carbonara topped with fried Pidove egg. Usually, either she or her parents cooked the specific meal. It wasn't that hard to make. But for a man like Cheren, such a dish would deem complicated for a first-timer.

And judging by the taste and the thought that he made it especially for her, it only made Bianca love him even more. "Cherry," she giggled, cheeks shading in pink, "this is so delicious!"

_5. Damien x Serena / Calmfire_

'You're such a softie, do you know that?'

'I am not,' Damien growled as he lay chin him on her lap. The Typhlosion heard a soft giggle; one that brought his heartbeat to maximum overdrive. The two sat in the living room, enjoying each other's company while the others were fast asleep.

Lips curving to a loving smile, Serena continued scratching the back of his ear. His silent purrs were like music to her ears. His warm body enraptured around her body, making her feel comfortable and loved. 'Well, you're my softie. My precious soft Dammy.'

It was lucky for Damien that the Ampharos wasn't able to see his burning face. 'Whatever Serena…'

_6. Sequel_

He gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. The warmth she provided for him merely intensified his heartbeat, giving such intensity to his passion. He sat on the couch, eyes gazing at her face as she snuggled on his lap. One arm was safely placed around her waist, fingers lightly tapping her bare legs.

_"You silly billy. You don't need to worry, alright? I may be younger than you, but I can so protect you! I'm always here for you. All you have to do is call me and then it'll be my turn to be the prince that saves the princess."_

Her joke still lingered in his brain. Though her words were accompanied by giggles and joyful smiles, Hyu heard the sincerity in her. She knew he felt guilty of the past. She knew he had anger issues. She knew he held a grudge that soon enough ate him alive.

And yet, here she was, sleeping soundly in his arms – protecting _him_ from his pain.

A little smile stretched his lips. Slowly he kissed her head, nose inviting the sweet scent that was her. "Thank you so much…" Hyu brought the petite girl closer, mind thanking the strength and courage that she gave him.

_7. Ferriswheel_

White sat quietly on the couch as she read her comic. Her legs were up and crossed, back leaning comfortably as she enjoyed the story drawn. Suddenly, without a peep or sound, N hopped and sat beside her. The girl turned to meet his gaze, lips pursing a welcoming smile. "Hey N-"

She froze when N suddenly wrapped his arms around her head.

"Um…" Confusion knocking her head, she tried to look up at N. "Anything up?"

"Not really." He sighed slowly, chin resting on her head. "I just enjoy the thought of you around. That is all."

She blinked dumbly, cheeks quickly forming red shades. White gave an amused chuckle, the tone itself showing hints of abash. "Silly boy."

His smile was hidden inside her thick brown hair. He too felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. It was still a rare, confused emotion for him, but N enjoyed that feeling nevertheless. "I will accept that as a compliment..."

_8. Soulsilver_

She cuddled closer in his arms. The two lay in bed peacefully, enjoying the cold nights of each other's company. Her palms were pressed against his bare chest. Her legs were entwined with his. Kotone looked up, giggling happily to see that Silver had been looking at her this whole time. "Hi," she purred adorably, scrunching her nose like a baby Pokémon.

Silver didn't say anything. A gentle smile curved his lip, one that was so filled with love. Pulling her slightly upward, he kissed her forehead. His lips trailed down between her eyes, then gently placing sweet kisses on both her eyebrows and eyelids. Silver then slid to the tip of her nose, feeling the touch of her breath stroking his lower lip. His smile only grew wider. Closing his eyes, he kissed both her hot cheeks, hearing yet another giggle from the woman he loved so much.

Silver then finally stopped to her mouth, feeling as her lips parted to invite his. He gently sucked her lower lip, tasting the succulent taste of their love. Parting the kiss with a soft 'smack' echoing in their ears, Silver opened his eyes. His silver irises burned in the eyes of hazel. The sweet smile she bestowed remained in his vision, looking like a masterpiece created by the hands of Arceus.

Silver was happy. And that's all that ever mattered. "Hi…"

_**END.**_


End file.
